Rabbit Army
by Ralobat
Summary: Maerad is fighting the army of the Nameless One. Written a quarter of the way through the second book - One shot.


_I wrote this just after I read the bit where Maerad turned the Hull with a blackstone into a rabbit. I hope u like it, I'm not used to writing serious FanFics!_

_"Perhaps you can do that to all the Hulls, and give the Nameless One an army of rabbits." (Elenxi after the Hull incident)  
_

Maerad absorbed yet another hit with the black stone, which was less black and more grey. She sent back the energy with visible effort. Another wave of energy flew towards her with just as much force. She made the black stone absorb it, but then watched in horror as is smashed into tiny pieces which littered the ground.

She fell to her knees and looked at the huge army of Hulls and Wraiths. Maerad was about to give up when she remembered something. She closed her eyes, and concentrated. The fine dust that coated the battlefield grew into a forest. Maerad smiled, her tiredness forgotten.

She peeped through the trees. Her attackers were looking up at the trees in wonder. She pulled back and closed her eyes.

"Now!" She thought. Apprehensively, she peered towards the plains. It was now covered in lots of Hulls, staring at the group of rabbits that had appeared. She smiled.

"Now! Now! Now! Now!" She called in her head. Again she looked. There were far less Hulls, and quite a few rabbits. Maerad giggled. Suddenly the remainder of the army stared in her direction. She silently cursed Bard hearing.

She focused all her attention. "NOW!" She screamed silently. The battle cries stopped, and all around her there was a sea of long brown ears and little white tails. She fell to the ground and sighed with relief.

She suddenly remembered Cadvan. Maerad jumped up, and sprinted through the forest in the direction they had come. She finally reached the oasis. Cadvan was still sitting in the pool, rocking back and forth while holding his head muttering incantations.

They were on their way to the final battle of light against the dark, when Cadvan was attacked. He had found water and had been like this when she left, him having told her to go and kill the first soldiers herself, as he had faith. It turned out their were far more soldiers then anticipated, but Maerad had pushed on, and prevailed.

She sat down in the pool next to Cadvan and took his hand. Immediately she felt the presence of the spirit, her back bent with strain. She felt Cadvan start beside her. Together, they pushed the spirit away and threw it out of their heads. Maerad leaned back with the effort. She was surprised that Cadvan was able to hold it off for that long.

He turned and looked at her, astonished.

"You're back, and you barely seem tired!" He said, staring at her. "And you managed to get rid of that spirit!" Maerad laughed.

"Do you remember when I turned that Hull into a rabbit, and you said that that I should give the Nameless One an army of rabbits?" Cadvan looked around, only just now noticing the forest.

"Did you...?" Cadvan asked, and Maerad nodded. Cadvan started to laugh. He got up and ran through the trees, before bursting into fits of laughter. Maerad ran after him, and saw him lying on the floor, crying with laughter. She started to giggle.

"So, now the Nameless One has an army of rabbits!" He cried, his eyes streaming.

Maerad nodded, going red. "Quite a big one,"

"Well that makes our job a whole lot easier, the only thing a rabbit can do is nip your toes!" Cadvan collapsed in another fit of laughter, and Maerad did the same.

"I guess we have more time before we have to do anything right?" Maerad asked.

"Yes..." Cadvan said thoughtfully. He lent forwards and took Maerad's hand. "We'll have lots of time..." Maerad looked into his eyes, and smiled shyly.

"Thank you," She said, and put her lips to his.

_Awww... I thought that would be a sweet way to end it, although I haven't read more then around half of the second book, so _I don't know whether they really get together, thanks and don't forget to comment!


End file.
